The Burrow's Engagment
by drmkitty98
Summary: When Hermione is confronted about her engagement, the Weasley house slowly declines from there. With the confusion of which Weasley it is, the anxiety of the wedding, and cold feet, there are a lot of feeling to go around, will the groom stay around?
1. Such A Dangerous Thing Should Be Illegal

Hey wizards of fanfiction! This is my first story, however, feel free to criticize me! PLEASE TELL ME SPELLING MISTAKES INSTEAD OF MAKING FUN OF ME! haha thanks.. So anyway, this is not it, but i will only continue if i like my ratings..:) so anyway Enjoy and please comment!

Hermione sat innocently on the couch with Harry, discussing how dangerous quidditch actually is. "Think about Harry, Quirrel was able to nearly throw you off your broom! You don't think there should be some more precaution on things like that? **DON'T INTERRUPPT ME HARRY!** Look, I understand quidditch is your favorite sport and all but I'm just saying it's not as safe as you think it is." Hermione finished her argument with a determined glare that Harry was actually reluctant to disagree. However, just as Harry was about to prove his point, Ginny cut him off.

"Oh, 'Mione, don't be such a hypocrite." When Hermione looked puzzling as a response, Ginny sighed however, gathered enough to put on a mischievous grin that resembled her elder brothers to such an extreme, Harry was terrified. "You could have told me." She finally said, "Although, doing such a dangerous thing should be illegal, I promise to be supportive, through it all." Hermione finally began to piece it slowly together and a smile also crept across her face. However Harry was still completely lost. "Er- Am I missing something?" The girls ignored him and he felt left out more then ever.

"What can I say, Gin? Danger is my middle name." Hermione said in such a seductive voice, Ginny's eyebrows slowly climbed up her forehead, however returned to there normal state once Hermione let out a snort and a giggle. "Right," Ginny said between laughs, "and my surname is Potter!" Now it was Harry's eyebrows climbed up his forehead. Ginny looked away and turned a bright shade of pink. However, when Harry began to laugh, all things returned to normal. Well as normal as this bunch can get. "When did you plan on telling me?" Ginny said, all jokes aside. "The day of, maybe after, if he and I could manage." Hermione said with a smirk.

Ginny reached for a pillow and threw at Hermione as she giggled "I'm being serious! How am I supposed to believe this is actually going to happen when both you keep acting like it's nothing! Blimey, Hermione!" Hermione pulled herself together and stared Ginny in the eye, and with the most serious face she could muster, she said "Alright, alright! It's true, your brother and I are engaged." Ginny shrieked like it was her own engagement, however Harry was still lost. 'Engaged?' Harry thought, 'Hermione and Ron? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't HE tell me?' Harry doubtfully returned to the conversation.

"Ok, ok Gin! I promise to tell you everything if you stop harassing me!" Hermione said as she caught one pillow after another. Ginny stopped and sat herself on the couch, facing Hermione. She smiled and let out a small giggle before asking "When, where, and WHY did you shag him?" She added, "Was he good at-don't answer that." She quickly added before she could finish. She then took a deep breath and prepared for Hermione's answer. However, she was the only one, because Harry quickly declared "I'm out." And ran to Ron's room for some answers.

As Harry entered Ron's room, ready to plead for answers, he noticed that he actually wasn't sure if he wanted to know so much, unlike Ginny down stairs. Ron jumped a little, which Harry couldn't blame him. Harry came up here like a mad man, and then nearly knocked down the door when he reached it. "Bloody hell, Harry! What's so important that you need to act like death eaters invading my house?" Harry stuttered as he slowly gathered the words, "Uh, nothing, just uh, anything new going on? You know, that you might want to tell me about?" Harry said, trying to sound casual. Ron thought for a moment but then shook his head. Harry nodded. He didn't want to force it out of him but if Ron left him no choice…..

"You can trust me, you know, with anything." Ron looked at Harry quizzically, "Are you sure it's me who needs this questioning?" He chuckled and continued to stare at Harry. Just then, Fred and George were passing Ron's room, on the way to the kitchen, Harry guessed. "My own brother! One of my own! One who shares my blood! How am I supposed to trust my brother again? An important thing like this shouldn't be kept as a secret! It should be spread, like rumors at Hogwarts!" George yelled. The twins stop for a moment. "So, spread it to the whole world?" Fred retorted. There was a pause until "Well, uh- I guess- I mean. He should at least tell his brother, ok?" Fred sighed, "Oh give it a rest, Feorge!" As the footsteps continued to descend down the stairs, George mumbled something that Harry was unable to understand.

When Harry faced Ron again, he looked just as confused as Harry did. "What do you reckon it is?" Ron said, he sounded honestly sincere. It was then that Harry was speaking to the wrong Weasley brother.


	2. I Dont Even Want To Talk About It Anymor

Chapter 2:

"I mean, really Gred, I'm just concerned for the relationship between me and my brother. It's not like I can't be trusted, I'm a trustworthy person, right?" George actually was. Although he truly had felt that he and his brother were becoming a little more distance then others, he thought it was because of summer vacation. Now, he wasn't so sure. "Just drop it, ok, Feorge? It's really not that big of a deal. You're making it much bigger than it needs to be." Fred continued to rummage through the fridge for some food, while he watched George shake his head silently as he sat down on the counter next to the fridge.

"You're mental! A wedding in the family, the wedding in the family, and you don't think it's 'that big of a deal'? I mean who would have known that, my brother, my-," George was practically screaming when Fred cut him off, "Knock it off, will ya'? It's getting a bit annoying, honestly!" George could tell that Fred truthfully annoyed, and backed down before he was petrified. "You're right, I'm sorry Gred. I'll stop." He hopped down off the counter and took into his apple before continuing, "But hey, it really is the wedding. Am I right?" Fred shook his head with a smirk and began to walk towards the stairs, George close behind. "Quite right," he went up a few steps and suddenly stopped, looked down at the floor, then chuckled. "Quite right, my brother." Then proceeded up the steps. George looked around, imagining a crowd, then slowly began to nod his head, "Of course I'm right! Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I am George Weasley." George then followed his brother up the stairs, as he laughed at his clever self.

Hermione did as she had promised and had answered all of the questions that crossed Ginny's mind. Just as she had finished answering one of Ginny's questions, ("Last one I promise!" Ginny said for the fifth time) a question crossed her mind. "Err- Ginny? How exactly did you find out?" Ginny turned a bright shade of pink, and Hermione regretted asking this question, and was debating whether or not to let her answer, however, her curiosity won her over. Ginny looked at Hermione with a innocent look, as if pleading Hermione take back the question, when Hermione didn't Ginny sighed and reluctantly answered. "Oh, well, alright." As Ginny sighed again, Hermione was practically dieing of anticipation. "Well, really I became suspicious about you too back in the beginning of the year. You guys were hanging out a lot more then usual, so I made a mental note to keep an eye on you. Then Christmas came along." Ginny paused, and now it was Hermione's turn to fade into a pinkish color. Ginny began to smile. "I knew you had had one too many butterbeers on Christmas Eve, and I was going to bring you up to bed, however, I turned my back for one minute while talking to Harry, and next thing I know is, my brother's taking you up to his room!" Ginny stared at Hermione, while Hermione gawked back. 'He had said nobody would notice!' Hermione swore under her breath as Ginny continued,

"However, I wasn't about to be a hypocrite and interrupt you! However, late after everyone went to bed, you still hadn't returned. I wasn't worried, more uh… interested! So I headed up to my brothers room, whose door was still closed, and snuck right in. Right away I regretted it! I probably wouldn't have noticed anything unusual; however, on my way over to my hiding spot, I stepped on your knickers! Your knickers! On the floor, in my brother's room!" Hermione was now a dark magenta color and was turning darker by the minute. But Ginny wasn't about to stop,

"Just as I was about to leave, I heard a soft moan, then a purr and a quiet whisper that had said 'Kiss me, while we still have tonight.' I would have vomited all over the place if I was alone, however, I was stuck in a room with one of my older brothers and my best friend who were about to…ek, I don't even want to talk about it anymore." Ginny shook her head and stared at Hermione, and then she broke the silence. "Then the other day when we were going out, you let me borrow some jewelry from you," Before Ginny even finished, Hermione realized her mistake, "I was rather surprised when I saw that ring that you always stare at when we go through London. Then I remembered how you mentioned your desire for it at dinner, and put too and too together!"

Hermione felt so stupid. After all these years of being able to keep silly little secrets with her cleverness, the one really big one she messes up with her stupidity! Another question ran across her mind, "Ginny, what did you mean earlier today when you called me a hypocrite?" Ginny smiled wildly and replied "Oh, 'mione, your relationship and quidditch are very alike." Hermione still didn't get it. Ginny liked this, "I'm just saying, marrying Fred Weasley, it's not as safe as you think it is."


	3. Confrontation & Much Frustration

When a secret is revealed to even one person in the Burrow, it is kept a secret, so naturally it slowly begins to spread, and everyone attempts to stay in contol, until...Well, until Molly Weasley hears about it. Then, all hell breaks loose.

"MARRIED? HAVE BOTH OF LOST YOUR MINDS? HAVE YOU BOTH GONE COMPLETLY MENTAL?" Molly Weasley screamed at the top of her lungs, as the, until recent news, innoccent 'victims' , they call themselves, cringed. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath, and was about to say that they were olbviously making a mistake, until they glanced at each other, and then launched into their own stories.

"It's my fault -"

"Really Mom, come on-"

"I'm always talking about that stupid ring-"

"Your being ridiculous!"

"Fred just misinterperted it, honestly-"

"Mom, I had to get her before Ron did!"

"I never would have thought to marry him until-"

This time Hermione wasnt interrupted, she stopped short. Fred and were both curious about the last part of the sentence.

Fred's eyebrows rose, "Until...?"

Hermione looked at him, eyes widening and then glanced away and said "What? What are you talking about?"

Fred saw right through Hermione's act and rolled his eyes "Come on 'Mionie, dont play stupid. Out with it. 'You never would have thought to marry me until...'? Please?" He added hastily at the end.

Hermione turned bright red, "I tell you later." She said so fast it was nearly incohmprehensibile. Fred smiled evily and his eyes sparkled "Oh, so it's like that. I see." He then purred and Hermione turned even pinkier from not only that, but from the gag noise from upstairs ("Oh my god thats disgusting, I could have sworn Hermione did that on Christmas, not Fred" Said Ginny).

sighed, and said "Just tell me now, is there any way I could change your minds?"

The couple didnt miss a beat and shook their heads, without even looking at each other.

sighed again, then finally spoke "Well, supper's on."

As she walked away, she could here the two take in deep breaths, like they had taken in air the entire time had spoke to them.

smiled, because she knew that they thought they had won, but really, could tell the gleam in their eyes, when they looked at each other, was more then exictment. But knew that look from somewhere else...

Hermione ran to GInny right after Fred stopped nagging her about... well..**her answer.** Ginny took one look at her and then turned the other way and said "Give me a minute, I still have the taste of throw up in my mouth thanks to you two." Hermione smiled, even though she knew Ginny was only partially kidding.

Ginny turned back around smiling and giggling all over. Hermione looked her up and down, however, when she didnt stop, Hermione gave in "What? What is it?"

Ginny took a breath, "Are you sure you want to do this? It is Fred were talking about, its not, Victor Krum, or Cedric Diggory, or Ha-"

Hermione interrupted her, "I swear to god, Ginny if you say Harry Potter, I will have to murder you, right now." Ginny smiled back at her then quicky said, "Or even Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes, she could not take it! "Oh please, Ginny I'm begging you, please do-"

"But why not?"

Hermione stopped short for the second time today. But why not? Good question, Hermione couldnt even answer that question for herself, let alone Ginny, hell if Ron asked. Hermione tried to remember the first time Ron hurt her, when she had feelings for him. The first thought that came to mind was Lavender Brown. Hermione could still see them together and still did whenever she looked at Ron. There was Ron, theres always been Ron. But then that year, there was Lavender Brown for Ron, so who was there for Hermione? Fred? Was Hermione settling for Fred because she couldnt have Ron?

Hermione knew she had taken to long to answer and Ginny now regretted asking.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "You olbviously have a lot to think about."

She got up to leave Hermione to her thoughts when Hermione said, nearly shouted, "No."

Ginny turned, confused and unsure whether to be hurt or not "What?"

"I said, no. As in no I'm not sure i want to do this." It hurt Hermione to say it.

Ginny nodded, slowly understanding, "Like I said, you olbviously have a lot to think about."

Ginny smiled sweetly then swiftly turned and left the room, leaving a full room of thought, but a near empty room of people.

Fred ran into his room smiling wildly, and feeling giddy, and maybe a bit horny?

He stopped arubtly when he saw nealy every male in the house, in his bedroom. There stood George, Harry, Bill, Charlie , and even Percy. Arthur was most likely at work, but where was...

"Ron's pissed, doesnt want to talk to you." Harry said, as soon as he saw Fred's face turned skeptical, "If, you know, you were wondering." He added when he saw the suprise on Fred's face. Fred nodded his head, "Yeah, uh, I was, actually just thinking about that. Understandable, I mean I did steal his girl." Fred laughed and quietly so did a few of the others.

"We need to talk." Percy spook very straight forward, as usual.

"What about?" Fred said as he sat down. Nothing he could remember had anything to do with **all** of them, not even a prank, he didnt have time. Not with Hermione, himself, a bed, and a day with nothing to do. With that last thought he figured it out, "Oh. That."

Bill raised his eyebrows, "Really? 'Oh. That'? Okay bro, call the wedding off now!" Fred looked confused, Bill temper seemed to be risisng, "I'm serious! Your face didnt even light up! Your not even exicted! What is going on Fred?" Fred shrugged and just when Fred had thought the yelling was over, Charlie jumped down his throat, "FRED! This is a wedding! It is not a date! It can be undone, yes, but it is a big deal, whether you like it or not! Do not waste this girls time if it doesnt mean as much to you as it does to her! We need to make sure your both on the same page! Now i know your probably tired of hearing this question and your probably asked it a lot but i need a straight out answer. A truthful one. Are you **sure** you want to do this?" Charlie was screaming now, and inside, so was Fred, with his answer, and it was not one they all expected to hear.

"NO! NO! WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO? DO I EVEN LOVE HER? OF COURSE NOT! MAYBE I DO? BUT THEN AGAIN..? NO! UGGHHH!" Fred took a breath and then spoke more quietly this time, "But who am I, without Hermione? I am no one, without her. I need her. I love her." Fred was breathing deeply now, but felt great. He finally, for once in his life, knew what he was doing. He smiled. "I've got to tell her." Fred went to go leave the room, when he was stopped by a familiar question.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" This time it was George, who was partially hurt, but Fred was to happy to notice.

Fred turned around to face all of them, with his hand on the handle and screamed "HELL YES!" And with that, out he went.


	4. Chapter 4REALLY SHORT MAY UPDATE

"'Mionie! Where are you? Pleaseee come out!" Fred paused for a moment as he ran downstairs, then once more in a sing-song voice he said "'Mionieeeee!" Fred rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand, "You leave me no choice! Accio Hermione Jean Granger!" Freed stood there for awhile and just when his amile was about to falter, a door swung open, and out walked the love of his life with a sheepish look on her face, "Fredrick Weasley," she said as she stepped down the stairs, toward him, "How many times do i have to explain that Accio does not work on people." Hermone was only standing two stairs above him now, "What do you mean?" Fred said as he climbed a stair, leaving near no space between them "You're here, aren't you?" Hermione's smile widened, as she went to go back up the steps, however, her boot caught the edge of the stairs and she fell backwards.

Fred caught her and layed her down gently on the stairs. Fred and her were so close now, and one of his hands was in her hair, while the other was on the low of her back. Hermione bit her lip, and that sent Fred over the edge. He leaned in and kissed her fiercely. Hermione did hesitate to responding. Soon enough, FRed's shirt was off and just as she reached for his belt buckle, ther was a sound on the floor above them, which was only a few steps away.

There was Ron, innocently walking out of his room, when he saw Hermione and Fred. Fred reached for his shirt, but Hermione looked into Ron's eyes for a moment to long, and when he mumbled "Excuse me," and squeezed past them, down the stairs, Hermione began to follow. Fred was still buttoning his shirt when he grabbed her hand and said, "Hermione, wait!" She pulled her hand away, and looked at him, "What?" She retorted. Fred gulped and just managed to say "I love you."

Hermione's face softened and then she said "I love you too." Fred smiled back and pulled her into a hug. However, it only lasted for a moment because she pulled away, looked her fianc in the eye, and said, "But I love him too." Then frowned, and before Fred could reply (as if he knew what to say) she ran dow the steps after Ron, leaving Fred there, losing the feel of her up against him, wondering if he would ever feel it again.


	5. Chapter 5

Fred listened to every sound of Hermione as she left him in the dust. The pounding of her boots down the steps, the gasping as she ran faster and faster, even the sound of her voicec yelling another mans name. Frred stood there, motionless. Fred was surprised thatg he was even breathing. When he nearly fell to his knees, he realized it was time to talk to someone. Someone he could trust.

If someone asked Fred how he managed to get to his room without having a breakdown, he would not be able to answer or do it again. When he stepped into his room, George hardly moved. Fred plopped himself down on his bed, and stared intensely at George. It took awhile for his twin to notice Fred's need. Finally, George sighed and looked at him. "Well, it's nice to see you without Hermione."

Fred flinched and George noticed, "What's wrong, mate?" Fred closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry, at least not in front of George. His eyes flickered, and he stood and grabbed his trunk, before George could object, and began packing. "What's going on, Fred? Is something wrong?" George stood up and was staring at Fred so seriously that Fred fell apart.

"No, no, NO!" He was yelling now, which only made George more concerned, but he knew Fred to well, if you want to know something, you'll never know, but if its no big deal, you'll find out.

"Ok, sorry. So where is Hermione?" George said, but regretted it immediately. It was her that was setting Fred on edge, but why? Fred stared daggers at George and said "Were leaving, now."

"Ron! Ron? RON! Please, wait!" Hermione screamed as she chased after him all the way outside and the whole time, he made no indication that she was there. Finally, he stopped when they were a long way from the house. He turned around and looked at her with the same determined glare that he had held in his eyes back in the first year, when they played the wizard chess game. Hermione reminded herself that she wasn't at Hogwarts or in her first year. She was never going back to Hogwarts, this past year, her sixth, was her last year.

Hermione stood there arguing with herself, until she decided to break the silence, "Ron, please. I'm so sorry, I-" Hermione stopped herself because of the small, subtle shake of Ron's head. "No." He croaked out, Hermione could hardly hear him, "My turn. You're going to listen to me, this time." He took a deep breath, as if preparing for the worst. This worried Hermione. "

"Why Hermione? Is it because of Lavender Brown? You know she doesn't mean anything to me. Haven't you realized how much you mean to me? You mean everything to the world, and-and I mean what to you? What am I to you, your brother-in-law? Hermione, that's just not enough. Its not enough for me. " Hermione wiped her face with the inside of her hand. "I don't know what to say." Ron raised his head and looked at Hermione in the eyes.

"He loves you. He loves you, Hermione. Do you even care about him?" He paused and when Hermione didn't reply, he screamed louder than Hermione had ever heard, so loud, she flinched. "Do you?"

Hermione replied through sobs "Of course I do! I love him, with all my heart!" Ron's eyes lost its determination and now they were filled with hurt. He began to walk away, then stopped and said "Then, your heart obviously doesn't have any room for me." Hermione realized what he was saying and sobbed harder. "No, Ronald, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't go!" She ran to give him a hug and instead of the warm welcome she had wished for, she simply received a light fairy like kiss on her forehead, and a soft ';Goodbye, 'Mionie" and then the sounds of her own sobs and the burn in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione collapsed and screamed louder than ever before.

Apparently, loud enough for Ginny to hear because next thing she knew, Hermione was being carried back to the Burrow, by Ginny. "Shh…. it'll be ok. Calm down." Hermione fought her sobs and said, "I've lost everything. Everything important to me is gone." Ginny paused then repeated, "It'll be ok."

Ginny sighed. Hermione had cried herself to sleep about halfway back to the Burrow. Ginny just laid her down on the couch and collapsed right next to her. Finny thought about her next move, then pounded up the stairs, and didn't even hesitate when she swung the twins door open.

Ginny had every intention of screaming at Fred until she realized she had walked into a heated situation. "She still loves him, she still loves Ron!" It was then that Fred noticed Ginny. "Ever heard of knocking?" Ginny scowled and said "Sorry, force of habit." Sarcastically, as she surveyed him up and down. Fred stepped in front of something when her eyes met his feet. Ginny couldn't tell what it was.

"What is that?" She stepped forward as Fred mumbled "Nothing. What? What are you talking about?" Ginny pushed him into George, who had his head hung low. The object at her feet forced her to gasp, and the intention of yelling returned. "Fred? What the bloody hell is going on? Why is your trunk packed?" She glared at Fred and George and they were both so terrified the only problem was deciding was going to tell her.

"I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron until Hermione leaves because I'm not marrying someone who loves my brother!" screamed Fred under the pressure of eyes similar to his mothers. Ginny was breathing deeply now and when she spook in a forced, calm voice, the twins were more terrified then when she was screaming. "Are. You. Kidding. Me? How do you think Ron feels? You stole the only girl he's truly liked. I bet he never though if he ever lost Hermione, it would be to you." Ginny took a deep breath and then said "Fred, your got the girl, now don't let her get away."

Fred stood astounded. He looked down at his sister and wondered how someone so little could know so much. He leaned over and kissed his little sister on the cheek and thanked her for bringing him back to reality. Fred took a deep breath, and for the second time that day, Fred left that room with the determination to tell Hermione something he never had before.

Hermione was woken by a series of kisses on her lips and then heard a scratchy voice saying, "I'm sorry, Hermione." between every kiss. Hermione opened her eyes and was disappointed by the face above hers. She forced a smile on her face as he said "I forgive you for liking my brother. Can we just start over?" This Weasley brother must had though Hermione's smile meant yes because he leaned in for another kiss, however, this times, Hermione was wide awake, and slipped away before their lips met.

She smiled at the ginger and said, "Yeah, I am going to start over." And without another word, Hermione left with as much as determination as her fiancé, but hopefully, she didn't have as much failure as him.


End file.
